What Happen?
by SasShin
Summary: kelebat bayangan hitam itu terus menerus terdengar dan selalu mengikutinya! Sasuke hanya berharap, malam mengerikan ini segera berakhir! -Edited- N.S Fic. RnR.


**Naruto & Sasuke Love Story**

**Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**SasShin-Chan**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kisimoto**

**Romance**

**Shonen-Ai**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Sepasang kaki dengan sepatu abu-abu butut itu berlari cepat menapaki trotoar kota London yang gelap dan sepi. Derap langkahnya mewarnai kesunyian kota yang seharusnya tak pernah mati itu. Tapi entah apa yang terjadi malam itu, suasana kota besar itu berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam itu terasa menusuk dan kesunyiannya sukses meremangkan bulu roma, suara burung gagak yang bertengger di kabel-kabel listrik sepanjang jalan seakan ikut menghembuskan suasana negatif. Pukul 01.23 memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkeliaran di luar rumah, tapi berbeda bagi kota dengan sejuta gedung pencakar langit itu. Seharusnya. Karena kenyataannya kota yang selalu penuh dengan hiruk pikuk manusia setiap waktunya itu terlihat lengang, jalan raya seakan terlupakan, bahkan tempat-tempat hiburan malam yang seharusnya ramai ketika hari menjelang pagi pun tampak sunyi. Jangankan manusia, tikus-tikus yang sering terlihat di gang-gang kotor malam itu pun lenyap. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

Itulah yang tertangkap jelas oleh sepasang mata onyx milik seorang pemuda usia belasan dengan seragam abu-abu lusuh dan topi sewarna yang tak kalah lusuhnya semakin menambah berantakan penampilan sang pemuda yang terlihat sangat ketakutan itu. Kaki-kaki itu kembali berlari, menyusuri kota, berharap menemui manusia meski hanya seorang saja. Deru nafasnya memburu seiring derap langkah kakinya yang bertumbukkan dengan aspal. Sesekali pemuda dengan rambut gelap itu menoleh ke belakang dengan panik. Ia memutuskan untuk berbelok ke sebuah gang kecil yang tentu saja lebih gelap dan berbau aneh. Tidak peduli, ia sudah terbiasa dengan bau sampah seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin berhenti sebentar, menormalkan kembali nafasnya yang tersengal. Bersandar pada dinding yang sebagian catnya sudah mengelupas, ia mengatur detak jantungnya.

Whuzzz.

Demi Tuhan! Apa pun yang ada di atas sana, ia mendengar suara kelebat itu. Sangat jelas. Dan suara itulah yang menyebabkan ia berada dalam kondisi seperti ini. Berlari cepat tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sudah memberontak untuk diberi istirahat setelah seharian bekerja. Nanar, ia mengamati sekelilingnya, sepi, tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang. Tapi ia tahu, ia sedang diawasi, entah oleh siapa atau apa, sesuatu yang dari tadi mengejarnya. Meskipun begitu sedikit banyak ia menyadari sesuatu itu dan berharap dalam hati apa yang tengah mengejarnya itu bukan seperti yang ia pikirkan. Lelah, ia ingin berhenti, tapi jika ia masih ingin hidup ia harus terus berlari dari makhluk yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi mimpi buruk bagi warga London.

Vampir.

.

.

.

Naruto And Sasuke** Uzumaki And Uchiha

.

.

.

Pemuda dengan mata sehitam malam itu berjongkok di samping setumpuk kardus tak terpakai yang ada di ujung gang. Merutuki nasib buruknya yang ditinggal mati oleh kedua orangtua saat masih kecil. Sang kakak yang seharusnya menjaga dan memberikan semua hal yang layaknya dilakukan oleh seorang kakak, justru pergi darinya. Meninggalkan banyak hutang yang membuatnya terpaksa bekerja keras siang malam untuk melunasi hutang dan bertahan hidup. Usianya masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami masa-masa sesulit itu.

"Oh _God_!" desahnya sangat pelan.

Bukannya ia tidak tahu kabar yang tengah beredar di London tentang bangkitnya Vampir yang akhir-akhir ini mengusik ketenangan kota bahkan telah menelan korban, tapi karena terlalu memikirkan nasib perutnya esok hari, ia sama sekali lupa dengan kabar adanya makhluk penghisap darah itu dan terus bekerja sampai malam.

Seperti inilah keadaannya sekarang.

Terpuruk di gang kotor dengan nafas menderu dan tubuh penuh keringat karena berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari sang vampir.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki memecah keheningan, menyadarkan sang pemuda dengan situasinya saat ini. Dengan wajah panik ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke kardus-kardus bekas di belakangnya, berusaha menutupi dirinya dari apa saja yang mendekat.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat. Sang pemuda semakin gemetar ketakutan. Memberanikan diri mengintip dari celah kardus. Hanya terlihat jalan yang lengang dan hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa plastik dan Koran-koran bekas.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara nafasnya sendiri dan angin yang berhembus perlahan. Tak ada lagi suara langkah kaki. Detik-detik berlalu dan suasana masih hening. Pemuda yang masih meringkuk di balik kardus-kardus bekas itu menghembuskan nafas panjang untuk mengurangi ketakutannya.

Apakah ia sudah aman?

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang vampir, pemuda yang dari tadi sembunyi itu pun segera keluar dan secepat kilat pergi dari tempat itu tanpa menyadari sosok hitam yang berdiri di atas tiang listrik dekat gang sempit itu. Memandang pemuda itu dengan seringai menakutkan menghiasi wajah tampannya. Secepat cahaya, sosok itu menghilang.

.

.

.

Kompleks perumahan elit dengan gaya rumah mewah yang hampir sama tampak lengang ketika pemuda berseragam abu-abu itu melewati jalan beraspal kecil yang melintang di depan rumah-rumah mewah itu. Bahkan Anjing yang biasanya brisik di hampir setiap rumah itu tak terlihat. Benar-benar sunyi. Hal itu semakin menambah kecemasan sang pemuda dan ia ragu, masih adakah manusia lain selain dirinya di kota tersebut. Sedikit mempercepat jalannya ia segera berlalu dari kompleks perumahan itu. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya sekarang, terlihat pos keamanan yang ia tahu ditempati oleh dua orang polisi yang bertugas mengawasi keadaan di komplek itu. Pemuda itu segera menghampiri pos yang tampak lebih terang karena lampu baik yang di dalam maupun di luar pos masih menyala. Ia berdoa bisa menemukan manusia di sana. Ia melihat salah satu polisi bersragam hijau lumut dengan gaya rambut seperti nanas tengah tertidur menelungkup di atas meja. Terlihat segelas kopi yang masih mengepul dan rokok di dalam asbak yang masih mengeluarkan asap di samping kepalanya. Sang pemuda pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar di kursi panjang di depan pos. rumahnya masih dua kompleks lagi sedangkan kakinya sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

Kesunyian tempat itu membuat sang pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu segera terlena. Baru saja ia beranjak menuju alam mimpi sebuah suara memasuki indra pendengarannya. Suara seorang wanita yang ia kenali sebagai pembaca berita di televisi. Perlahan ia bangun dari posisi tidurnya, mengintip pos lagi dari jendela. Masih sama seperti saat ia melihat tadi hanya saja televisi yang tidak lebih besar dari radio di atas lemari kecil kini menyala, tengah menyiarkan berita yang lagi-lagi mengenai jumlah korban vampir yang terus bertambah. Dengan menahan rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya, mata onix itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Berusaha menemukan orang yang menyalakan televisi mengingat polisi pemalas yang masih tertidur itu masih dalam posisi semula jadi sangat besar kemungkinan ada orang lain di pos itu. Tapi ia cari di manapun ia tidak menemukan orang tersebut. Perasaannya kembali tidak enak. Setelah mengeluarkan nafas panjang, pemuda berambut raven itu segera berbalik tanpa menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan sukses membuatnya kehilangan separuh jantungnya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu terkejut, Uchiha!" ucap si pelaku sambil menepuk pundak pemuda yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas itu. "Aku melihatmu tadi saat kau berjalan menuju ke pos ini," pemuda itu hanya menatap sebentar ke arah pria berambut coklat yang memiliki sebuah tanda seperti segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di masing-masing pipinya itu. Pria bertubuh kecil yang menggunakan kemeja putih dan jas berwarna hitam itu kembali tersenyum lebar ke arah sang pemuda.

"Inuzuka-san, tidak seharusnya kau berdiri begitu dekat di belakang orang lain begitu," kata pemuda berwajah stoic itu kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi ia tiduri.

"Maaf, maaf, lagipula sedang apa tengah malam begini masih berkeliaran? Tidak tahukah kau kalau akhir-akhir ini London sedang tidak aman?" kata pria Inuzuka sambil menyandarkan diri di pintu pos sedangkan kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan di saku celana.

"Aku tahu," sahut si pemuda sambil mengamati pemandangan komplek.

Suasana kembali hening.

"Hari ini ada lima korban lagi yang tewas. Aku dan Shikamaru tadi melihat mayatnya," terdengar nafas lelah mengiringi kata-kata itu. Pria itu juga ikut mengamati sekeliling komplek yang gelap. "Aku yakin, korban akan semakin bertambah setiap harinya," lanjutnya.

Pemuda tidak menanggapi meskipun demikian ia membenarkan dalam hati ucapan sang pria.

"Oh iya, tumben hari ini kau pulang sampai larut malam begini? Kau semakin sibuk saja!" kata sang pria sambil melirik pemuda yang masih diam di tempat duduknya. Pemuda mendengus sebal.

" Ya, semakin banyak saja kotoran dan sampah di kota ini," balasnya yang mengundang tawa si lawan bicara.

"Kurasa bukan hanya di kota ini saja, Uchiha!" tambah si pria masih dengan tawanya yang berderai. "Kurasa bangkitnya vampir ini juga merupakan hukuman dari Tuhan," sang pemuda memutar bola mata. "Hei, jangan begitu! Coba kau pikir, hanya orang-orang kaya dan orang-orang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi saja yang menjadi korban vampir itu! Tidakkah itu aneh?" lanjutnya penuh semangat. Sedangkan sang pemuda hanya mengerutkan kening sambil melirik si pria.

"Buktinya saja korban pertama, Orochimaru, orang terkaya ketiga di London, orang penting di kementrian yang tengah santer diisukan melakukan korupsi sebesar 100 milyar dan tertangkap basah tengah melakukan perbuatan asusila dengan sekertarisnya sendiri, Yakushi Kabuto yang juga mati tidak lama setelahnya," kata si pria menjelaskan seperti penyiar berita di televisi. Kerutan di dahi pemuda semakin bertambah. "Korban ketiga, Danzou, wakil presiden London yang dicurigai melakukan pembunuhan terhadap presiden dan juga melakukan penyuapan terhadap mentri yang mengetahui tindakan kriminal tersebut,"

pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu menatap lama pria Inuzuka. Heran juga, bagaimana pria seperti Inuzuka yang ia tahu adalah pria yang konyol dan suka seenaknya sendiri itu masih peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Pernahkah kau berfikir tentang motif si vampir?" pemuda menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aneh kan jika korban-korban si vampir hanya orang-orang yang memiliki catatan buruk?" tanya Inuzuka masih dengan semangat yang sama.

Pemuda tampan kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah rumah-rumah di depannya. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Secara langsung itu kan membantu tugas polisi dalam membersihkan pelaku-pelaku kejahatan di London," ucap Inuzuka mengerling ke arah pemuda dengan penuh arti.

"Hn, dia juga sudah membantu pekerjaanku," sahut si pemuda tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"Membantu pekerjaanmu? Membersihkan sampah maksudnya?" tanya Inuzuka dengan wajah heran yang membuat si pemuda ingin sekali memukul wajah bodoh itu. Hanya memutar bola matalah yang bisa dilakukan oleh pemuda itu.

Hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Eh, sudah tahu kabar tentang korban selanjutnya vampir itu?" pria Inuzuka itu kembali memecah keheningan. Si pemuda hanya menatap datar. "Rumah ketiga dari sini, rumah keluarga Haruno. Putri tunggal keluarga Harunolah korban selanjutnya vampir itu!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya sang pemuda untuk pertama kalinya menanggapi ocehan si pria dengan antusias.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Haruno Sakura, putri tunggal keluarga Haruno yang menjadi artis Holiwood di usianya yang masih belia. Kaya dan tentu saja sangat cantik yang sanggup membuat semua laki-laki jatuh cinta. Terkejut juga mengetahui bahwa gadis itu merupakan korban selanjutnya dari si vampire.

"Jangan remehkan aku, Uchiha! Katanya beberapa hari yang lalu saat Sakura pulang dari sebuah acara, ia diikuti oleh sekelebat bayangan hitam dan juga banyak yang melihat sosok misterius di atas rumah mewah itu setiap malam!" jawab Inuzuka dengan wajah serius.

Pemuda Uchiha itu mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah sebuah rumah yang meski mirip dengan rumah-rumah di komplek itu namun lebih mewah dan lebih terang dari rumah di samping kanan kirinya. Rumah milik gadis cantik berambut merah muda dan memiliki mata hijau yang menawan.

"aku yakin," suara Inuzuka kembali menyadarkan lamunan si pemuda. "Vampir itu tertarik dengan gadis Haruno itu, karena setahuku reputasi Haruno Sakura baik di depan publik,"

Kembali hening.

"Hai Uchiha, kau mau minum? Sepertinya kau lelah sekali?" tawar Inuzuka sambil beranjak dari posisinya. Si pemuda hanya mengangguk. Sebelum pergi dari hadapan si pemuda, pria Inuzuka kembali menatap pemuda dengan tatapan serius. "Kusarankan kau menungguku di dalam sana bersama Shikamaru, di luar terlalu berbahaya, malam ini perasaanku tidak enak!"

Lagi-lagi pemuda hanya mengangguk, kini dengan disertai dengan senyuman. Lama pemuda itu terdiam setelah kepergian Inuzuka. Ia mengawasi pria itu yang tengah mengambil minuman di bok penjual minuman di pinggir jalan. Ia masih memikirkan cerita tentang adanya vampir itu. Matanya kembali mencari keberadaan pria yang tadi menjadi teman bicaranya. Namun, di bok penjual minuman sudah tak ada seorang pun, di sekitarnya pun tidak ada. Kecemasan mulai melanda pemuda berkulit putih itu saat ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru tapi tetap tak melihat sosok Inuzuka. Ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri pos, namun lagi-lagi ia dikejutkan dengan menghilangnya Nara Shikamaru yang dari tadi ada di dalam pos tengah tertidur, sedangkan ia tidak melihat siapa pun keluar dari pos. keadaan di dalam pos masih sama, kopi yang mengepul, rokok menyala di dalam asbak dan televisi yang juga masih menyala, hanya Nara yang menghilang.

Wuzzz.

Pemuda segera berbalik, ia mendengar suara itu begitu dekat di belakangnya. Namun yang ia lihat hanya jalan lengang. Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi ia segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Suara-suara di belakangnya semakin jelas terdengar. Begitu sampai di sebuah bangunan tak terpakai di ujung kompleks ia segera mencari-cari tempat bersembunyi agar bisa selamat dari sang vampir.

Begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, tanpa pikir panjang lagi pemuda itu segera bersembunyi di bawah tumpukkan besi yang tertata rapi di samping gudang. Wajahnya pucat, dan tubuhnya gemetar ketika sepasang kaki dengan sepatu hitam berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan tempatnya bersembunyi. Pemuda bermata onix itu menutup mulutnya agar suara deru nafasnya tidak terdengar oleh sang vampir. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuh pemuda itu ketika tampak sepasang kaki yang dari tadi mengejarnya kini berhenti sangat dekat di depan wajahnya. Cukup lama kaki sang vampir berdiri diam di depannya membuat si pemuda semakin menahan nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat karena jika sedikit saja ia menimbulkan suara, bisa dipastikan ia akan mati saat ini juga. Waktu berlalu dalam keheningan yang mencekam. Setiap keringat yang menetes dari pori-pori kulit menjadi saksi betapa besarnya ketakutan yang tengah dialami oleh sang pemuda. Begitu besarnya harapan sang pemuda agar bisa segera terlepas dari sang vampir.

Setelah melewati detik-detik yang menegangkan, sepasang kaki itu segera menghilang dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Hening kembali menguasai gudang yang tak terpakai itu. Perlahan-lahan tangan putih yang dari tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya ia turunkan perlahan. Terdiam. Menunggu. Memastikan keadaan benar-benar telah aman. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda apapun, ia memutuskan segera keluar dari persembunyiannya dan menghembuskan nafas lega sekeras yang ia bisa.

"Aku harus segera pulang!" katanya kepada dirinya sendiri dan segera berbalik untuk berlalu dari tempat tidak aman itu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali?"

Sebuah pertanyaan dari suara yang terdengar begitu merdu dan lembut sekaligus tajam menusuk dan penuh aura menakutkan sukses menghentikan langkah sang pemuda. Mata onix itu melebar menatap sosok sempurna yang berdiri dengan karisma yang menguar tidak jauh di depannya. Sosok tinggi tegap, gagah dengan balutan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas hitam ala bangsawan. Sungguh pesona yang mampu membuat semua orang terpukau hanya dalam sekali pandang. Belum lagi dengan paras yang tidak cukup jika hanya disebut tampan. Rambut berwarna pirang atau kuning cerah yang meski terlihat berantakan namun lembut ketika angin malam menggoyangkannya, sepasang mata bagai samudra yang akan selalu mampu menenggelamkan apa saja yang terjerat oleh pesonanya yang seakan tak ada batasnya, seakan tak puas dengan keindahan bola mata _sapphire_ itu, sang pemilik menggunakan alis hitam nan tebal yang melengkung sempurna mengikuti kontur tulang lengkap dengan bulu mata tebal dan panjang yang semakin menambah ketajaman tatapan mata itu. Hidung mancung dan bibir merah penuh yang menyunggingkan senyum ala putra-putra bangsawan zaman dahulu. Keindahan langka yang terbungkus kulit tan eksotik bagaikan lukisan mahakarya indah yang tiada banding.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja setelah membuatku lelah karena terus mengikutimu, hah?" bukan bentakkan yang ia gunakan, masih dengan senyum dan satu tangan yang ia sembunyikan di saku celana dan tatapan tajam namun sukses membuat pemuda itu terpaku dan diam seribu bahasa.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sosok menawan yang memiliki karisma tinggi itu berjalan mendekati sang pemuda yang terlihat masih syok karena harus berhadapan dengan makhluk pembunuh yang bernama vampir itu.

"Kau tahu, bau darahmu membuatku lepas kendali," katanya lagi semakin mendekat.

Tangan yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengusap bibir bawahnya sedangkan matanya masih menatap sang pemuda dengan inten.

"Tak sadarkah kau kalau bau darahmu sangat harum, em?" semakin dekat. "Membuatku semakin ingin makan!"

Kini pemuda manusia berwajah pucat itu benar-benar terdesak oleh pria atau sosok menawan tapi berbahaya yang masih lekat mengawasinya apalagi tubuhnya kini terhimpit oleh tubuh sempurna sang vampir dan di belakangnya tembok membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Sang pemuda memejamkan matanya erat ketika tangan sedingin es itu menyentuhnya, perlahan membelai pipinya dan turun menelusuri lehernya.

"Baru kali ini aku mencium bau darah seharum ini!" bisiknya tepat di telinga sang pemuda Uchiha itu.

Bau citrus yang segar dan terasa menenangkan menyentuh indra penciuman sang pemuda membuat matanya terasa berat.

'Tuhan, apa salahnya hingga mengundang vampir ini untuk berusaha membunuhku?' tanya hati kecil sang pemuda manakala ia merasakan mulut dan hidung sang vampir hinggap di leher dan terus membauinya.

Masih dengan tanda tanya yang besar memenuhi kepalanya tentang kedatangan sang vampir untuk membunuhnya sedangkan menurut cerita yang ia dengar sang vampir hanya akan mengincar orang-orang kaya dan memiliki kedudukan penting di pemerintahan tapi kenapa sekarang sang vampir mendatanginya.

"Berdasarkan tata cara kebangsawanan, sangat tidak sopan jika aku tidak memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu," kata sang vampire kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah sang korban. "Namikaze Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Pemuda itu tercekat dan semakin melebarkan matanya. Syok. Bukan karena kenyataan sang vampir mengetahui namanya melainkan karena sepasang mata berwarna merah tengah menatapnya tajam lengkap dengan seringaian di bibir sang vampir yang memperlihatkan dua taring panjang dan tajam yang membuat suara sang pemuda hilang entah ke mana.

"Selamat menikmati makan malammu, Naruto!" ucap sang vampir tampan itu semakin memperlebar seringaiannya.

Dengan gerakkan cepat bibir dengan taring panjang itu sudah berpindah tempat. Namun bukan di leher sang pemuda melainkan di bibir merah sang pemuda. Mengulumnya lembut, menggigit dengan gemas bibir bawah sang pemuda sampai memerah dan kemudian dihisapnya dengan mesra. Terus menerus sampai sang pemuda mendesah keenakkan. Terus berlangsung sampai…

"_Cut… cut… cut…_ berhenti!"

Suara dari seorang pria berambut perak dan mengenakan masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya itu dari bawah panggung. Terlihat kesal terbukti dengan caranya meremas kertas sekenario yang selalu ia bawa ketika ia melatih drama.

"Sudah pintar kalian, ya merubah jalan cerita!" katanya sambil menatap tajam Naruto yang terlihat enggan melepaskan sang kekasih yang cemberut karena lagi-lagi Naruto menyerangnya di depan umum.

"_Gomen ne_, Kakashi-_sensei_!" ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, nyengir lebar.

"Berapa kali aku bilang, yang harus kamu kejar itu Sakura! Bukan Sasuke-_kun_, si tukang sapu jalan yang hanya lewat!" kata guru wali kelas XI-4 itu sambil memijit keningnya, putus asa melihat ulah anak-anak didiknya yang sangat sulit diatur. Siswa-siswa lain yang ada di sana cekikikan melihat raut kesal sekaligus putus asa Kakashi sang _sensei_.

"Lagipula apa-apaan itu tadi? Mana ada vampir yang membunuh korbannya dengan mencium bibir begitu, kau bisa melakukannya pada Sasuke-_kun_ saat di rumah sampai kau puas Naruto-_kun_!" ntah itu ejekkan atau sindiran sang _sensei_ yang sukses mendapatkan _dateglare_ gratis dari Sasuke dan cengiran yang semakin lebar dari Naruto. Kini anak-anak yang lain sudah tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka lagi.

"Diam semua!" ruang latihan itu hening seketika mendengar bentakkan dari Kakashi. Sepertinya dia benar-benar marah.

Bagaimana tidak marah, hampir setiap hari mereka latihan drama untuk pertunjukkan akhir tahun yang memang merupakan kegiatan rutin _Konoha High School_, tapi setiap latihan ada-ada saja kenakalan siswa-siswa itu. Ada yang masih belum hafal dengan dialog, ada yang tidak suka dengan perannya bahkan parahnya ada yang tidak suka dengan jalan ceritanya sehingga seenaknya mengubah jalan cerita seperti yang dilakukan Naruto tadi. Kakashi memang sudah tahu kalau kelas yang menjadi perwaliannya itu terkenal dengan siswa-siswa yang bandel dan susah diatur, tapi tetap saja kalau setiap hari ia harus menghadapi kenakalan mereka sudah dipastikan guru muda ini akan frustasi.

"Kalian juga sama saja! Inuzuka Kiba, kau itu berperan menjadi supir pribadi Sakura, kenapa tiba-tiba jadi muncul di pos polisi?" mata tajam guru itu kini menatap tajam Kiba yang tengah berglayut manja pada Shikamaru. Pemuda pecinta anjing itu hanya cemberut. "Dan kau Shikamaru, kau itu berperan sebagai polisi sungguhan, bukan polisi tidur. Jadi jangan tidur saja!" tawa siswa-siswa XI-4 itu tidak bisa tertahankan lagi sedangkan pemuda Nara itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Kakashi menggeleng pasrah. Tak sanggup lagi menghadapi kenakalan anak-anak hiperaktif itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Kakashi segera pergi meninggalkan anak didiknya dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Tidak menunggu waktu lama bagi anak-anak nakal itu untuk menyadari apa yang harus mereka perbuat, sedetik kemudian terdengar berbagai macam seruan, bentakkan, triakkan dan yang lainnya dari anak-anak itu.

"Naruto, mati kau!"

"Ampun, 'Suke… aku berjanji nanti malam akan membuatmu senang lebih dari sebelum-sebelumnya!"

Tidak peduli dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih asyik berkejar-kejaran, Shikamaru dan Kiba juga sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, tertidur sambil saling bersandar. Ada yang sibuk mengobrol, ada yang sibuk menjahili teman dan yang jelas melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan drama.

Anak-anak XI-4 memang anak-anak yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda.

Setuju?

END

RnR please!


End file.
